Maquíllate
by azaak
Summary: Las cara de Harry no se encuentra en su mejor momento debido a las profundas ojeras que luce, así que Hermione se ofrece a disimularlas. Lo que no podía imaginar es que acabaría sentado en una silla con todo un arsenal de maquillaje. Oneshort HHr.


_Hola a todos y gracias por estar aquí de nuevo leyendo una de mis historias. Esta historia surgió de improviso una tarde que miraba una revista, y bueno, la idea vino sola._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y que todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Rowling, y que este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

_Y sin más dilación os dejos disfrutar de la historia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quiero dedicarle este fic a_ Monica Granger_, gracias por tu confianza en mí y por permitirme ayudarte en tu maravilloso fic, y a_ chofisrad_, que hace tiempo que no se de tí y me tiene preocupada tu depresión post - séptimo libro, espero que esto te anime. Un montón de besos a las dos._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MAQUÍLLATE**

La Navidad había llegado a Hogwarts y con ella las tan ansiadas vacaciones. La mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido pasar esas entrañables fechas con su familia, quedando solos en la torre de Gryffindor el famoso trío dorado.

-¡Chicos, despertad! – gritó una castaña ingresando en la habitación de los chicos de sexto - ¡Ya es Navidad!

En contra de todo pronóstico, el menor de los varones Weasley, que roncaba profundamente, saltó de entre las mantas hacia el montón de regalos que descansaba a los pies de su cama.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Ron – dijo mirando como el desesperado pelirrojo abría su tradicional jersey Weasley, rojo con una R bordada, hecho por su madre con cara no muy agradable.

-Feliz Navidad Hermione. – dijo sin darle importancia – Un momento ¿Qué haces tu aquí? No puedes estar aquí, es la habitación de los chicos.

-Por favor Ron, no me vengas ahora con esas. – Dijo rodando los ojos – he estado aquí mil veces. Sólo venia a desearos feliz Navidad y a que fuésemos los tres juntos al desayuno de Navidad.

-Vale – dijo sin haberla escuchado – pero espera a que termine de abrir los regalos. Mientras puedes despertar a Harry.

La ojimiel no se lo pensó demasiado y corrió el dosel para encontrarse a su amigo dormido bajo un barullo de mantas. Silenciosamente se sentó en la cama contemplando el tranquilo rostro del moreno.

-¡Wow! – Chilló ron sacándola de su ensimismamiento – gracias Hermione – dijo contemplando el póster de los Chudley Cannons, tamaño real, que le había regalado.

-De nada – dijo recordando el libro de "Historia de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos" que el ojiazul le había regalado, en el que, para alegría de la chica, dedicaban un capitulo a "Harry Potter, la caída del Lord Oscuro" – Gracias a ti también por el libro ¿Sabes que hablan de Harry?

-Si, fue una de las razones por las que te lo regalé. – dijo rasgando el papel de unas golosinas.

La bruja prefirió ignorar el último comentario y empezó a acariciar la cara del bello durmiente. Este se revolvió en sueños dándole la espalda a la prefecta. Ella no se dio por vencida tan pronto y gateó por la cama hasta alcanzar su cara y darle un sonoro beso en al mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad – dijo dulcemente en su oído.

Por fin el chico abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su amiga que le sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Eres el ángel de la Navidad? – preguntó aún somnoliento.

La castaña rió ligeramente por el comentario del ojiverde, que en ese momento se ponía las gafas.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione – dijo consiguiendo enfocarla con claridad – Feliz Navidad, Ron – dijo un poco más fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-Harry¡Feliz Navidad! – Dijo un emocionado pelirrojo – Ven a abrir tus regalos. Por cierto, gracias por el lote de dulces de Honeydukes, tu si que sabes.

-De nada, pero creo que primero iré a ducharme. - Dijo cogiendo ropa de su baúl y metiéndose en el baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? – dijo el pecoso confuso por la actitud del otro chico.

-No ha pasado muy buena noche – dijo la ojimiel mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el muchacho - ¿No te has fijado en las ojeras que traía?

-No me he dado cuenta – dijo sorprendido.

-¡Que te vas a fijar tu! – resopló la prefecta – si nunca te enteras de nada.

-¡Eh! Que no me haya fijado tanto como tu no significa que no me de cuenta de otras cosas – dijo ofendido.

-¿Cómo que? – dijo alzando una ceja.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola – dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Tu no te duchas?

-Cuando salga Harry, aún tengo que disfrutar de mis regalos.

Un tiempo después salió el moreno con el pelo húmedo.

-Harry, te ves horrible.

-Gracias ron – dijo con desgana.

-Deberías secarte el pelo, te vas a resfriar. – dijo la ojimiel.

-Así está bien – dijo mirándola - ¿Eso es un jersey Weasley? – preguntó mirando el jersey lila con que traía la chica.

-Si ¿Por qué no miras si tu tienes uno? – preguntó viendo la cara de alegría que había puesto.

El ojiverde se arrodilló frente a su montón de regalos empezando a desenvolverlos.

El intento de pastel de chocolate de Hagrid, un gorro de colores hecho por Dobby, El kit del bromista de Fred y George, un libro titulado "Quidditch: los mejores jugadores de la historia" de Ron, y por fin el tan ansiado jersey tejido a mano por la señora Weasley acompañado por unas deliciosas pastas caseras.

Rápidamente se colocó contento el abrigado jersey. Hermione lo miró sonriendo mientras que Ron miraba su propio jersey abandonado en el suelo y también se lo ponía.

-Mamá se esfuerza más cuando el jersey es para ti – dijo el pelirrojo mirando el jersey azul oscuro con una escoba atravesada que llevaba Harry.

-Pero eso es porque tu no valoras lo que hace tu madre por ti – dijo la castaña.

-Es mi madre, y todo el mundo sabe que las madres dan por echo que sus hijos no las valoran, por eso intentan esforzarse con los que no son sus hijos.

-Ron, tu lógica es aplastante – comentó la ojimiel.

-Voy a ducharme – dijo recogiendo sus regalos como si nada.

-Harry, no has abierto mi regalo – dijo la chica señalando una pequeña cajita muy bien envuelta.

El azabache recogió la cajita del suelo y rasgó con cuidado el papel para encontrarse con una cajita negra. Al abrirla su sorpresa fue inmensa.

-No puede ser – dijo asombrado.

-Eso mismo pensé yo – contestó la prefecta.

Se miraron a los ojos intentando asimilar todo. A estas alturas el ojiazul estaba parado intentando averiguar que pasaba.

-Pero, es exactamente igual – dijo estupefacto.

-No del todo – corrigió la castaña – el mío mira hacia la derecha. Y el tuyo mira hacia la izquierda.

Por fin el ojiverde sacó del a cajita un colgante de plata con un fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas y mirando, efectivamente, hacia la izquierda. La chica sacó de debajo del jersey un colgante exactamente igual, excepto que el suyo miraba hacia la derecha.

-Si que estáis sincronizados – dijo de repente el pelirrojo – Os habéis regalado lo mismo. A veces pienso que os leéis la mente – dijo metiéndose al baño.

El moreno se puso el colgante mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de la prefecta, para que los fénix se miraran.

-Tengo algo que podría disimular esas ojeras. – dijo la chica de pronto.

-¿No será un producto de esos que usan Lavender y Pavarti? – dijo alzando una ceja.

-Espérame aquí, que voy a por él. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después volvió con una bolsa grande de aseo.

-Quítate el jersey – dijo mientras hacia lo propio con el suyo - ¿No querrás que se te manche?

El muchacho obedeció sin chistar, notando el frío a través de su fina camisa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la Sala Común? – Propuso antes de congelarse – Aquí hace demasiado frío.

-Vale. ¡Ron! – Dijo gritándole a la puerta del baño - ¡Estamos en la Sala Común!

-Creo que no te ha oído, pero ya nos encontrará. – dijo bajando la escalera seguido de la ojimiel.

-Siéntate aquí – dijo la bruja acercando una silla al débil fuego de la chimenea.

-Lo que tu digas – dijo obedeciendo mientras su amiga vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa en una mesa cercana.

-¡Aquí está! – dijo cogiendo una crema verde pistacho de la mesa. – Quítate las gafas. - El muchacho le pasó sus anteojos para que no se mancharan. De pronto sintió una sustancia fría en su cara.

-Cierra los ojos – susurró la chica.

La crema olía flores, pero no tenía ni idea de cuales eran exactamente. Las suaves manos de Hermione masajeaban su pálido rostro esparciendo la sustancia por toda su cara. Era una sensación relajante.

-¿Qué hacéis? – Dijo su mejor amigo rompiendo la paz que habían conseguido - ¿Estás maquillando a Harry? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Y de donde has sacado todo ese arsenal?

-Solo le estoy poniendo una mascarilla para disimular las ojeras – dijo tranquilamente – Y todo esto me lo han regalado mis padres, mi madre cree que así me maquillaré.

-Tus padres pierden el tiempo – dijo el Weasley más para si mismo que para la chica – Estás perdido amigo – dijo el pelirrojo ya en voz alta – Cuando una chica te convence para echarte algún potingue no para hasta que estés con un kilo de colorete, una vestido de flores y unos tacones.

-Ron, no seas exagerado. Solo quiero quitarle las ojeras a Harry. ¿Qué crees que le preguntarían todos si lo ven llegar así al Gran Comedor?

-Yo solo dijo que Ginny nos convenció a los gemelos y a mi una vez y acabamos todos con las uñas pintadas de rojo y diademas en el pelo.

-Pero Hermione no es así – dijo confiado – yo confió en ella.

-Ella es peor que las demás – dijo rotundo – Ella no ha tenido a nadie con quién practicar y tu eres el más cercano y encima te has ofrecido.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? – Dijo molesta – No voy a hacerle nada a Harry que no quiera y no todas las chicas nos dedicamos a disfrazar a los chicos.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo ya te he avisado – dijo mirando a Harry – me voy a desayunar – fue lo último que oyeron antes de que cruzara el retrato.

-No le hagas caso – dijo la ojimiel – no te voy ha hacer todo lo que ha dicho. Además – añadió riendo – no creo que mis zapatos sean de tu talla.

-Ya se que tu no me vas ha hacer todo eso – dijo confiado.

-Creo que esto ya está – dijo retirando la mascarilla con una toallita mojada. – No ha quedado muy bien que digamos – dijo desilusionada – Pero creo que tengo una idea.

Se puso a revolver entre las cosas de la mesa hasta encontrar una caja de plvos para la cara. Sin darle tiempo a replicar mojó la esponjilla y la restregó por bajo de sus ojos. Después de pasar la esponjilla por toda su cara sonrió satisfecha.

-Yo creo que ya está, así no se nota mucho. Mírate en el espejo.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco con el maquillaje – dijo dando un salto hacia atrás al verse.

-Entonces ¿No te gusta? – dijo bajando la mirada.

-No es eso – dijo intentando arreglarlo – es que me veo un poco exagerado.

-Quítatelo si quieres – intentó sonar natural.

-No te enfades – limpiándose la cara.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Si quieres te dejo que me pintes como a dicho Ron. – intentó persuadirla.

-No quiero pintarte como a dicho Ron. Si quieres quitártelo adelante, no voy a enfadarme por eso.

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas – dijo sentándose otra vez en la silla – quizá algún día necesite un camuflaje para huir de las fans locas.

-¿De verdad quieres que te maquille? - dijo cediendo poco a poco.

-Si. Será divertido – sonrió el moreno.

-Está bien. Pero no he maquillado nunca a nadie, así que no te quejes del resultado.

-Lo prometo.

No entendía porque se estaba dejando pintar como una chica si Ron ya se lo había advertido y encima era él quien lo proponía. Quizá sentía curiosidad por ver su yo femenino o quizá fuera una mera excusa para que Hermione siguiera tan cerca de él, tan concentrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el pulso temblando ligeramente, acariciando su cara suavemente…

-Has quedado muy bien – dijo la castaña sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. – Deberías maquillarte más a menudo.

Se miró sorprendido en el espejo, la verdad es que la chica había hecho un buen trabajo. Había resaltado sus preciosos ojos verdes con colores oscuros y ahora brillaban intensamente en su propio reflejo.

-Creo que te falta algo – dijo risueña.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Te voy a pintar los labios – dijo acercándose.

-Un momento – dijo alejándose – esto no lo habíamos acordado.

-Tú querías que te maquillara, y para maquillarte completo te faltan los labios – insistió ella.

-Está bien – dijo sentándose – pero después me dejas que me lo quite todo.

-Por mí como si te quedas desnudo – dijo en broma.

-No me refería a eso – dijo sonrojado.

La ojimiel revolvió sacando un montón de tubitos de colores.

-¿De que sabor lo quieres? – preguntó moviendo los brillos de labios enfrente de cara.

-¿Es que eso tiene sabor? – preguntó curioso.

-Claro – dijo mostrándole algunos – este es de plátano, este de fresa, de melocotón, de vainilla, de mora, de coco, de piña, de…

-¡Para, para! – Dijo cortando su retaila de frutas – creo que he captado la idea.

-Entonces ¿Cuál quieres?

-Me quedo con el de fresa.

-Buena elección. – dijo destapándolo y acercando el pincel a sus labios.

El ojiverde se estaba poniendo nervioso con el tic nervioso que tenía el brazo de Harmione. Cuando ya estaba casi rozando su boca el temblor de su mano se incrementó notablemente. El chico agarró firme su brazo deteniendo su aproximación.

-Lo siento – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – es que esta posición es un poco incómoda para pintarte los labios.

-Eso se puede arreglar – dijo jalándola hacía abajo del brazo que aún sujetaba, haciéndola caer sentada a horcajadas de sus piernas, quedando cara a cara, a la misma altura de sus ojos. – Inténtalo ahora – dijo con voz suave.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, la castaña volvió a mojar el pincel en el brillo y lo acercó lentamente a su hipnotizante boca de miel. Recorrió nerviosa el contorno de sus labios, dejando una sustancia dulce y pegajosa que hacía ver su boca más deseable de lo que de por sí era, con ese atrayente olor a fresas.

Cerró el tubito y lo dejó encima de la mesa, sin apartar un segundo la vista de esos sensuales labios entreabiertos. Acercó cautelosamente su dedo para eliminar los restos del brillo sobrante. Esa fue la chispa que necesitó su cuerpo para activarse y perder el control que su cerebro ejercía.

Su cuerpo reaccionó atrapando su boca anhelada entre la suya, activando una corriente eléctrica que los recorrió a los dos. Sus manos volaron a al cabellera indomable del dueño de sus besos. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones que transmitían sus suaves labios.

Como si despertaran de un profundo sueño se separaron viendo todo lo que los ojos del otro transmitían. Tantos sentimientos ocultos detrás de sus máscaras de amistad.

-Pues si que sabía a fresas – dijo de pronto la bruja mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Y que más sabores has dicho que tienes? – dijo interesado el ojiverde.

-¿Crees que voy a repetirlo sin que me digas lo que quiero oír? – dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Y que quieres oír? – preguntó inocente.

-Lo que ha significado ese beso – dijo escéptica.

-Eres tu quién me ha besado, deberías saberlo. – dijo haciéndola rabiar.

-Pero tú no parecías muy dispuesto a soltarme. – contraatacó la ojimiel.

-Pensé que era por el muerdazo – logró salir airoso.

-Te amo – dijo no aguantándolo por más tiempo.

-Yo también te amo. – Sonrió el moreno - ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

-¿Y porque no los has dicho tu primero? – preguntó la castaña.

-Ya sabes que mi especialidad no son las palabras. – contestó el mago.

-Pues pasemos a al acción. – dijo cogiendo un tuvito naranja de la mesa – pero esta vez me pintaré yo.

-Estoy deseando saborearte. – fue lo último que dijo antes de capturar alegre sus labios con sabor a melocotón.

Aún quedaban muchos sabores que probar.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno pues esos es todo amigos. Tiempo sin venir por aquí, pero no ha salido nada mejor, así que tendréis que conformaros._

_¿Quién no ha pintado alguna vez a su hermano? Jejeje, recuerdo la vez que mi hermana y yo le pintamos a mi hermano mayor la cara tipo dibujo japonés, cuando se despertó nos cayó una buena, pero ese rato que pasamos entretenidas me reí muchísimo, no se como no se despertó con las risotadas que dábamos. Creo que desde ese dia le ha cogido miedo a las pinturas, porque huye de nosotras cuando nos estamos maquillando o simplemente retocando, jejeje, me encanta verlo huir despavorido, imaginaros a un chico de 22 años corriendo por toda la casa porque tengo una barra de labios en la mano. Es francamente divertido (Si, lo sé, en mi casa estamos un poco locos, pero no preocuparos, nosotros somos felices así). _

_Bueno, no os entretengo más, pero ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí y os habéis tragado todo el rollo que os he soltado no os cuesta nada dejarme un review para decirme que os a parecido o si queréis para contarme vuestras experiencias en maquillaje, me gustaría mucho leerlas._

_No os prometo nada mejor la próxima vez, solo os puedo decir que volveré muy pronto con algo nuevo. Gracias por estar ahí._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
